One Morning
by Error598205
Summary: This, indeed, was a conundrum - how does one tell his wife that she is pregnant?


I know, I know - I have yet to update Transference, but this was a prompt (pregnant mornings) from a friend of mine who probably will attempt to kill me...again. Sorry for the late post, but I had to recheck some medical sources about this, because I have never experienced what I just wrote about. To those who have read the character profiles, I also used them as reference. Anyways, here's the KaruMana oneshot you asked of me, Bettina! _Special thanks to An, who is my fellow writer and editor._

* * *

Karma realized, only after helping Manami throw up for the third time that week, that he was going to be a father.

He couldn't fault himself, really, for not noticing his wife's condition sooner. Despite being married for a little over three years, they were still a bit _shy_ with each other. Not that they were never _intimate_ \- they _certainly_ were, if breaking two beds during their honeymoon alone were any testament to that - but with their busy schedules nowadays, they barely saw each other, much less spend time together. The other reason was that they both thought she caught the stomach bug - it was December after all.

As soon as she entered the shower, with the intent of getting ready for another day of work, Karma quickly took out his smartphone and searched for articles relating to **morning sickness**. Scanning through the pages, he tried to estimate the day of conception. _Four to six weeks ago, eh? Hmm...didn't we celebrate Sugaya's birthday then?_

* * *

Last October 26 was indeed Sugaya Sousuke's birthday. He had invited everyone from Class 3E to his birthday dinner, and the couple had accepted the invitation. It was held in one of the high-end restaurants near the artist's newest gallery. _Oh right, at some point there was alcohol. Manami somehow managed to get drunk - most likely under the pressure of **some** people - and she, then we...!_

Against his usual attitude, he blushed at the memory of what happened that night. _Definitely a **strong** "poison" hidden beneath a frail personality..._

Some time after the warmth on his face began to fade, he wondered if she knew of the life she now carried. If she did, why didn't she tell him about it? He then concluded that she was completely oblivious to her situation, and began to think of how to tell her about it - indirectly, of course. Best not shock her in her already fragile state...

* * *

 **Plan A: Talk about the possibility of starting a family during dinner.**

"Manami," he began, slightly nervous, "I was wondering, have you ever thought of us starting a family together?" _Really subtle there, Akabane._

She blinked, seemingly processing his words, before smiling and nodding her head. "Of course, Karma!" she replied. "We're married after all...w-why do you ask?"

He looked at her as she suddenly reduced to a blushing, stuttering mess - briefly reminding him of her old self in middle school - and could not find it in himself to tell her.

"I was just wondering, you know, for future references." he accentuated this with a playful smile he reserves only for her during their _private_ time, flustering his love further.

* * *

 **Plan B: Sneak some articles on pregnancy in her research papers.**

This plan backfired, as Karma forgot to take into account Takebayashi and the other staff in his wife's workplace. She had come home that day quite irritated with her secretary for supposedly mixing her notes with that of an obstetrician. _"Artificial blood and gestation couldn't be any more different than they already are!" she had screamed._

The secretary in question, of course, had no idea of how the papers got there in the first place. This angered Manami enough to fire said worker. _I can't tell if her anger stems from her hormones acting up or because of her strong passion in the field of science._

* * *

 **Plan C: Tell her on Christmas Day, which was also his birthday.**

This was it, he thought. _He had to tell her today!_

Walking to the kitchen, he sees her bent over, presumably taking the roast chicken out of the oven. Making his steps louder to announce his presence, he watches her stand and turn around, looking surprised.

"I have to tell you something!" they exclaimed, simultaneously. After a round of "You first!" and some laughter, Karma finally said it.

"You're pregnant, Manami."

She didn't look confused in the slightest, could it be...?

"I know," she says, "that was actually what I was going to say earlier, but you beat me to it."

She moves aside, revealing a bread bun in the oven. _Bun in the oven...oh..._

"How long have you known?" he asks her, shortly after receiving a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"I had a checkup the day I first threw up." she replied, smiling at him slightly. "You know I'm not prone to catching bugs, Karma."

He laughs, completely agreeing with her. "With that out of the way, what do you want to do now?"

She looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Today? Let's just celebrate some more, we have three things to be thankful for, after all. We can always tell the others tomorrow. Then maybe we can shop for baby things as well? Oh what am I saying - we don't even know their gender yet! Though, does that even matter when shopping-"

He cuts off her rambles with a kiss. Deepening it further as he pushed her to lean on the table, he thinks that they can always save the discussion about the future sometime later. Right now, it was time for them to celebrate, if you know what I mean.

* * *

That's the end of that request! With this, I have also proven the statement that things can imply something if you add the phrase, "if you know what I mean." Hehe~


End file.
